InfectedTale Wiki
= Welcome to the InfectedTale Wiki = Infectedtale is an Undertale Alternate Universe by yours truly, HydroFlare. This AU involves abuse, minor violence, and strange drama. If you're not into that, I'm sorry, but continue if you wish. There shoudn't be much gore (or any for that matter) but I'm not sure what fits under the category of "gore", don't blame me. As a small warning, in the story and the comic I will be writing, there will be some swears. In the comic, they will be somewhat crossed out by dashes ( - ). In the story, they'll be open to all eyes. Inspired by some very talented artists ( / Authors) and their AUs: * Handplates by Zarla Index * Axetale by TheBananaFrappe and AzulRojo Page * Asylumtale by Furgemancs Index * GZ-Tale by Golzy Comic Page * Outertale by YouWillNeverSeeMe Fanfic * Glitchtale by Camila Playlist = About InfectedTale = Monsters had lived in the Ebbot territory for centuries. When the humans moved in, everything descended into chaos. The humans wanted control over the land, being the possessive race that they are, and fought the monsters. They could barely last two weeks without combat (A month was the record). Eventually, hundreds of monsters were dusted during their battles, and their numbers dwindled. Soon enough, monsters had to back down and flee. Older humans have formed groups to search for the monsters' hiding place. The children have all been sent to buildings where they could learn together, and live peacefully with other children. A few have wandered off. Some had ventured towards Mt. Ebbot, the place their home was named after. There, the monsters were hidden in "Fort Ebbot". Their king had no creative ideas. Most of the children had been killed, with their souls taken, but one made it to the Highlands: the highest point of Fort Ebbot where all the royals and officials lived. Later, the lead scientist Dr. W.D. Gaster created something to make soul collecting more efficient. Unfortunately, this started a disease that melted monsters. It had also caused them to lose sanity, and start trying to find ways to end themselves. Gaster (and his assistants) built another corridor for all those afflicted by the disease. They stayed there until Gaster had found a cure. Of course, he thought he had found multiple remedies, testing them on Mettaton. None of them worked. Before the experiments, he had to use some of the human souls' magic on himself, his sons, and Mettaton to prevent too much of an after-effect to his tests. = I N D E X = The Human World People * Chara * Marie * Amber * Kallie * Glenn * Cam * Jay * Frisk Places * The Kid's Korner * The Control Center The Monster World / Fort Ebbot The Snowlands / Lowlands Monsters * Minor Monsters * Guard Dogs * The Bunnies * Ice Cream Guy * Glyde Places * Snowy Suburbs * Frozen Forest * Trapped Field Riverwall Monsters * Minor Monsters * Gerson * Temmies * Shyren * Napstablook * Dummy * Calisto * Bob * Monster Kid Places * TemmieTown ** Tem Shop * Bob's House * Undyne's House * Calisto's House * Napstablook's House Lloyd. Monsters * Minor Monsters * Royal Guards ** Jade ** Dave ** Lloyd * Papyrus * Muffet * Catty * Burgerpants Places * Alphys' Lab ** The workshop ** Very Large Boiler Room * Lava Lakes * Conveyer Corridors * Spider Den * Art Club! * Appt. Rentals The LAB Monsters * Minor Monsters * Grillby * Sans * Alphys * The Amalgamates * Asriel * Toriel * Mettaton * Bratty Places * Gaster's Office * Containment Hall * The Skelebrothers' Room * Testing Chamber * The Actual Lab The Highlands / The Capital Monsters * Minor Monsters * Asgore * Royal Guard ** Liz ** Larry * Madgick Places * The Castle ** Throne Room ** Basement * The Tower The CORE Monsters * Red Important Terms and Knowledge The Avia Static "GONE" Credits Once again, I give credit to: Zarla '''for inspiring Gaster and his strange personality. '''YouWillNeverSeeMe for "lending" some ideas for the Capital, and the human children being wanted. GolzyDee for the Royal Guard Papyrus stencil. (Idea of moody Pap and terrible relationship with Sans) Furgemancs for inspiring me to create the AU, and giving me a "base" to work with, in a way. TheBananaFrappe and AzulRojo for plaguing my imagination with thoughts of diseases. MidnightMaker / Moonshine Studios / Nanobit Studios (She changed her name three times) for respecting my sadistic mind and ideas, AND for understanding my personality so well that she wouldn't question my sanity. Thank you Nano :3 Luv ya! <3 "Era Heartfell" for inspiring some character and plot with her kingdomtale doc., for thinking I'm wierd, and for just being a hobo in the hallway at school. Luv ya too! <3 "LRGolden" for just being there and invading my sketchbook. (Or just watching when Nano does it :3) Also luv ya too! <3 Alexandra Monir for writing the book "The Final Six". It gave me a template of a sort to help me write the story. Check out the book, it's pretty good if you ask me. YOU PEOPLE for actually finding something trashy by me and spending your time to read this stuff. Thanks mah (presumed to be) dukk bois! QWAK ON! Recent Updates Category:Browse